<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letting It All Go by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306794">Letting It All Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure'>MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Desperation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Police, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur desperately needs to piss after a night out with Gwaine and he thinks an empty alley is the perfect solution, but things don’t go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letting It All Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the bingo prompt DESPERATION!</p>
<p>GO TEAM SORCERERS!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur knew it had been a bad idea to let Gwaine talk him into going to the club with him again, it never ended well when he did. This time Gwaine had convinced him to stay until two in the morning, just to end up ditching him and going home with some random bloke. Fortunately his flat was only a few blocks over so walking home wasn’t a problem. <em>Un</em>fortunately he desperately needed to pee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would’ve gladly used the disgusting toilets in the club but his drunken brain didn’t alert him of his need to go until it was closing time and they were kicking everyone out. So that’s how he ended up in this predicament, squeezing his cock through his trousers and trying to determine if he could make it home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every other place that might have a public toilet was already closed and he was getting more desperate with every step. The streets were empty at this hour but he still wasn’t keen on the idea of wetting himself where anyone could see. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned down a side street and was incredibly relieved to see an alleyway. This was definitely his best option. Arthur quickly hobbled into the dark alley and started to undo his fly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw headlights coming towards him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held his breath and turned around, cursing his own existence when he saw a police car. A lean man with dark hair and a gorgeous face stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s pretty late to be out here alone, can I assist you with something perhaps?” He asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no thank you officer...” Arthur squinted to make out the name on his uniform, “Emrys, I had a night out with friends and was just on my way home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Officer Emrys stared at him suspiciously, “Through an alleyway with a dead end? Do you have identification on you sir?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur handed over his i.d. as he racked his brain for an excuse that wouldn’t land him in jail or with a hefty fine. “I uh, tried to take a shortcut but I guess I went the wrong way.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The policeman smirked at him and Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. “And why exactly would that require you to open your trousers?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur looked down and cringed. “Look, I know it’s illegal to urinate in public, but no businesses are open and my bladder is fuller than it has ever been. I understand if you have to give me a ticket but please just let me piss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An evil looked flitted across Emrys’ face and he crossed his arms in front of him. “Okay. Go ahead Arthur.” He said as he stepped closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur looked at him incredulously and raised an eyebrow. “Is this some kind of trick?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope,” Emrys smiled innocently, “if you need to relieve yourself so badly go ahead, I’ll just stay here to make sure there’s no, <em>indecent exposure</em>.” He winked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur blushed, trying not to think about how gorgeous the man was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well how else will I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In your trousers.” Emrys interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur’s jaw dropped and he tried to ignore the fact that his dick twitched at the suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no way you can make me do that.” He huffed indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I suppose I can’t, I’ll just have to take you to the station, which happens to be quite a long drive from here...” Emrys trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if you make a mess of my car you’ll be paying to have it cleaned, your choice I guess.” He added with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur snarled at him and took a deep breath through his nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” He turned around defiantly and tried to relax his body. His breath hitched when he felt officer Emrys at his back, watching over his shoulder. He wasn’t quite pressed up against Arthur, but close enough that their clothes were lightly touching and his breath was hot on Arthur’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Just let go</em>.” He cooed sweetly in Arthur’s ear. It sent a shiver down his spine and he closed his eyes, praying he’d be able to empty his bladder before getting too aroused. He took another deep breath and sighed as he felt a small trickle leak out. He moaned as it turned into a steady stream, and realized he could now feel Emrys’s hard cock poking his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that feel good Arthur? That hot piss running down your legs?” He whispered harshly into Arthur’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur moaned and nodded. “Yes officer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call me Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Merlin</em>” he gasped as Merlin placed a hand on the now fully hard wet bulge in his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this okay?” He asked in a softer tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur nodded eagerly and was rewarded with Merlin quickly stroking his erection. He felt his orgasm coming on embarrassingly fast. When Merlin started kissing his neck he threw his head back and completely let go. He came so hard he saw stars, adding a sticky white mess to his already soaking jeans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After catching his breath for a moment, Arthur turned and grabbed Merlin, spinning them around to push him up against the wall. Merlin’s eyes widened before Arthur was crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. He nipped at Merlin’s lip and pulled back, sinking to his knees while looking up at him. He reached up to undo his fly but was stopped when Merlin grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, pissing yourself was one thing but I promise, you absolutely don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me Merlin, I want this.” He pulled out Merlin’s cock and licked the leaking tip without breaking eye contact. Merlin bit his lip and whined, letting go of Arthur’s hand and allowing him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur smiled and took the head of Merlin’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before taking it in deeper. He slowly bobbed his head a few times before taking it all the way to the root. Merlin gasped and threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arthur moaned when he felt the gentle tugging, sending a vibration through Merlin’s cock that made him keen. He continued drawing more beautiful noises from Merlin as he worked him over, thoroughly enjoying himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take much longer for Arthur’s expert mouth to bring Merlin to the edge. He squeezed Arthur’s shoulder in warning before cumming straight down his throat. Arthur swallowed it all and let Merlin’s cock slip from his mouth, smiling up at him as he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin helped him to his feet and kissed him softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My shift is pretty much over, you could come to mine to clean up if you’d like, or I could just give you a ride home.” Merlin offered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is your shower big enough to fit both of us?” Arthur asked with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Merlin grinned and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s your answer then.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>